Esclave
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Ce qui devait être le dernier combat ne s'est avéré être qu'une petite victoire pour le groupe d'Inuyasha. Naraku s'est échapé, ne laissant aucune trace. Une jeune fille mystérieuse rencontre alors le groupe d'Inuyasha. Dans quel camp est elle?
1. Chapter 1

Naraku avait de nouveau disparu, et cela depuis quelques années. Personne n'avait plus entendu parlé de lui ou encore de ceux qui étaient sous son contrôle. Les gens avaient repris une vie normale, du moins aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Flash Back...

Inuyasha et son groupe avaient enfin retrouvé la trace de Naraku et ils étaient très proche. Ils avaient été menés dans une grande plaine aride. Les gens qui vivaient près de cette région l'appellaient "la terre morte".

-Bon endroit pour chercher Naraku, avait dit Inuyasha.

Ils approchaient de l'endroit où Naraku se cachait. Plus ils approchaient, plus la tension se faisait grande. Ils n'avaient pas vu une plante en vie depuis leur entrée dans la terre morte et il n'y avait pas plus d'animaux. Plusieurs heures avaient passées depuis la dernière vraie plante qu'ils avaient croisée et ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Seul le vent venait perturber de façon régulière le silence oppressant. Ils voyaient depuis déjà quelques minutes un tas de rochers, qu'ils devinaient cacher l'entrée d'une grotte. Ils arrivèrent après dix bonnes minutes au tas de rochers. Le temps passait lentement, et ils savaient qu'ils se rapprochaient vraissemblablement de l'affrontement final. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Sesshomaru depuis environ une semaine, et Koga les avait laissés quelques jours plus tôt. Ils étaient donc seuls pour aller affronter le plus puissant ennemi qu'il pouvait y avoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied des rochers.

-Alors, Kagome?avait demandé Inuyasha.

-Il est bien sous la surface, avait répondu Kagome. C'est bien l'entrée d'une grotte.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps, avait dit Miroku.

Il ouvrit son Wind Tunnel et aspira les rocher avec. Puis il le referma et ils regardèrent un court instant le grand trou dans le sol. Étrangement, un escalier menait plus profond et la fin de l'escalier était perdu dans les ténèbres. Ils commencèrent à descendre et ils disparurent dans la grotte. Il y faisait très sombre et ils devaient faire attention pour ne pas trébucher sur les nombreuses roches recouvrant le sol. Kagome sur le dos d'Inuyasha et Shippo, Miroku et Sango sur Kirara, ils étaient presque certains de ne pas s'égarer. Quelque chose se brisa sous un pied d'Inuyasha, et ils se doutaient tous de ce dont il s'agissait.

-Des os, murmura Shippo. Il y a des os partout au sol.

Ça veut dire que nous approchons, dit Inuyasha. Kagome?

-Oui, je sens le Shikon no tama pas très loin devant, dit Kagome.

Ils avaient alors continuer, la tension toujours à la hausse. Le genre de couloir qu'ils suivaient déboucha sur une vaste pièce jonchée de squelettes. Des cristaux fluorescents éclairaient faiblement la pièce, leur permettant de voir le décors. Inuyasha sentit alors son odeur.

-Il est bien ici, dit-il.

Une légère brise se leva étrangement dans la grotte. Un mouvement dans un amoncellement d'os attira leur attention à tous. Ils se mirent en position de combat et attendirent. Un homme sortit alors du tas d'os. Un homme avec des longs cheveux noirs et vêtu d'une peau de babouin blanc s'était levé et il les regardait. Il était vraissemblablement irrité qu'ils l'aient trouvé. Il semblait même être dans un état de...faiblesse?

-Naraku!s'écria Inuyasha en se décidant à parler le premier.

-Qui d'autre croyais-tu trouver dans cette caverne au milieu de nul part, hein?demanda Naraku d'une voix rauque mais moqueuse. Tu croyais peut-être tomber sur un os, ou sur l'une de mes réincarnations.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Naraku?demanda Inuyasha avec un demi-sourire. On dirait que tu ne t'attendait pas à ce que nous te retrouvions si tôt.  
-C'est vrai, dit Shippo sans réfléchir. On dirait même que t'es affaibli.

-Silence!s'énerva Naraku. Je ne vous permets pas de me prendre pour un faible. C'est pour un combat que vous êtes venus, non? Alors pourquoi n'attaquez-vous pas?

-Il agit vraiment bizarrement cette fois-ci, dit Sango tout bas à Miroku.

Tout le groupe pouvait voir que Naraku suait beaucoup et qu'il avait de la difficulté à respirer. Inuyasha eut un sourire en apréhendant sa prochaine vistoire. Il déposa Kagome et s'élança à toute vitesse vers Naraku en dégainant son Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha tenta de trancher Naraku en deux mais celui-ci esquiva. Inuyasha recommença à donner des coups d'épée mais Naraku continuait à esquiver, de justesse mais il esquivait quand même. Puis Naraku perdit l'équilibre et Inuyasha en profita pour lui couper un bras. Naraku ne s'en préoccupa pas et il continua à esquiver les attaques d'Inuyasha. La pièce étant ronde, les "combattants" durent suivre le mur pour continuer. Kagome et les autres s'éloignaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient des deux "combattants". Ils arrivèrent près du bras coupé de Naraku.

-Des difficultés à esquiver, Naraku?demanda Inuyasha.

-La ferme!dit Naraku en colère.

Avec son bras qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu, il lança des lames en direction d'Inuyasha qui les esquiva. Cependant les lames continuèrent leur chemin vers le groupe qui réussit à peine à les éviter. Kagome reçut l'une des lames dans le bras et le choc la fit tomber.

-Kagome!cria Inuyasha.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas!dit Kagome. Tue Naraku!

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis le début! se dit tout haut Inuyasha.

Il réussit à toucher une autre fois Naraku qui décida alors de se sauver. Bien entendu, cette réaction n'avait étonnée personne.

Fin du Flash Back...

Le groupe d'Inuyasha continuait à chercher Naraku mais il avait vraiment disparut. Ils passèrent à côté d'un groupe de petits vieux qui discuttaient.

Un des vieux: Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle venait par ici.

Un autre vieux: Tu sais par où elle passera?

Le premier: Elle va passer par le village qui se trouve un peu plus loin sur la route. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons arriver là-bas à temps pour la voir.

Le deuxième: Il paraît qu'elle est vraiment incroyable.

Un troisième: Oui, je l'ai vue il y a quelques mois. Si je n'avais pas été là et qu'on m'aurait raconté ça, je n'y aurais pas cru.

Ces propos attirèrent l'attention du groupe d'Inuyasha et ils se rapprochèrent.

Miroku: Bonjour messieurs.

Le premier vieux: Oh! Bonjour, moine. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ou votre groupe?

Miroku: Eh bien, nous avons entendu votre conversation et nous aimerions savoir de qui vous parlez.

Le premier vieux: Vous ne savez donc pas?

Le groupe d'Inuyasha: _Ne comprennent pas._

Le troisième vieux: Une fille se promène de villages en villages pour offrir son aide pendant son court séjour. Elle est très intelligente, encore plus que les aînés.

Sango: Une fille?

Le deuxième: Oui. Une fillette d'environ cinq ans.

Le groupe d'Inuyasha: _N'en croient pas leurs oreilles. _CINQ ANS!

Le premier: Moi non-plus je n'y croyais pas, et c'est pour cela que je me rends au village là-bas. _Pointe dans la direction dans laquelle les trois vieux allaient._ Elle y sera dans peu de temps.

Kagome: Ça ne vous dérange pas si nous y allons avec vous?

Inuyasha: Mais Kagome, nous devons retrouver Naraku!

Kagome: Nous n'avons pas vu la moindre trace de Naraku depuis des années. Même si nous passons un peu de temps à ne pas le chercher, ça ne fera pas beaucoup de différence!

Sango: Kagome a raison, Inuyasha. De toute façon nous ne sommes pas les seuls à chercher Naraku. Je suis certaine que s'il se montre, Koga ou encore Sesshomaru le saura.

Shippo: C'est vrai que c'est bien mieux depuis que tu as fait la paix avec ton frère, Inuyasha. Et aussi depuis que Koga a accepté que Kagome ne veuille pas aller avec lui.

Inuyasha: --' Ok, dans ce cas. Allons-y.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils arrivèrent au village quelques heures après et ils furent surpris de voir autant de gens au même endroit. Le village avait au moins vingt fois plus d'étrangers que d'habitants, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Les étrangers étaient si nombreux que la plupart avaient fait leurs propres maisons.

Inuyasha: Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de gens?

Un des vieux: Ils sont tous venus la voir.

Miroku: C'est sûr, s'ils sont tous venus pour voir la fillette, elle doit être encore plus renommée que tous les rois réunis.

Sango: Je suis certaine qu'au moins la moitié de ces personnes n'ont jamais entendu parlé de Naraku.

Le vieux: Qui est-ce?

Kagome: ' Laissez tomber, c'est pas très important. Quand devrait-elle arriver?

Le vieux: On dit qu'elle arrivera demain ou le jour d'après. Elle n'est pas du genre à courir de villages en villages.

Shippo: Où allons-nous passer la nuit?

Le vieux: Ma petite-fille habite ce village. Je suis certain qu'elle ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que vous restiez avec nous, si bien sûr vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

Miroku: Nous en serions ravis!

Sango lui donna un coup de boomerang sur la tête.

Miroku: Nous serions ravis de vous accompagner, messieurs.

Le vieux: Très bien alors venez.

Le vieux les conduisit dans le village jusqu'à une maison. Ils y entrèrent et furent accueillis par une belle jeune femme.

La demoiselle: Bonjour maîtres.

Le vieux: Bonjour, Scylla. Ma petite-fille va bien?

Scylla: Elle va bien, monsieur. Cependant elle est toujours malade.

Le vieux: Elle est au courant que la fillette viendra bientôt?

Scylla: Oui, mais elle vous attendait avec bien plus d'impatience. Dois-je la prévenir?

Le vieux: Non, laisse-la se reposer encore un peu. Prépare donc un repas pour nos invités.

Scylla: Oui, monsieur.

Elle s'en alla sur le champ dans une autre pièce.

Miroku: Votre petite-fille est malade?

Le vieux: Oui. Elle a une maladie qu'aucun docteur n'a pu guérir jusqu'à présent.

Un des autres vieux: Nous allons aller voir nos familles à présent.

Le vieux: Au revoir.

Les deux autres vieux s'en allèrent.

Miroku: Vous pouvez me montrer votre petite-fille, peut-être pourrai-je la guérir.

Le vieux: J'en doute fort, moine. Aucun prêtre ou prêtresse n'a réussi à la soigner.

Miroku: Pouvez-vous me la montrer tout de même?

Le vieux: Venez alors.

Le vieux les conduisit à travers quelques pièces. Il ouvrit une dernière porte, doucement pour ne pas perturber la jeune femme. Ils retinrent tous leur souffle en voyant la femme endormie, le corps entièrement recouvert de bandelettes.

Le vieux: Je vous avais prévenus.

Miroku: Vous aviez raison, je ne peux hélas rien pour elle.

Le vieux: C'est pourquoi nous étions si contents que la fillette vienne dans notre village.

Sango: Vous croyez qu'elle peut soigner votre petite-fille?

Le vieux: C'est ce que nous espérons.

Le lendemain, ils entendirent un brouhaha épouvantable à l'extérieur. Ils sortirent pour savoir ce qui se passait et ils virent les gens s'agitter et parlant très fort.

Le vieux: Elle arrive.

Ils regardèrent dans la même direction que les autres et ils virent une fillette, qui semblait bien avoir cinq ans, marcher lentement vers le village. Elle marchait avec une lance comme bâton de marche et elle était étrangement seule sur la route.

Inuyasha: Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit seule à se promener comme ça de villages en villages? Elle pourrait se faire attaquer par des démons ou des bandits!

Le vieux: Personne ne le sait vraiment.

La fillette marcha à travers le village et s'arrêta devant la maison où Inuyasha et els autres étaient hébergés. Elle s'avança vers le vieux et elle s'arrêta devant lui.

La fillette: Votre petite-fille est très malade, n'est-ce pas?

Le vieux: Oui, petite demoiselle. Pouvez-vous la soigner?

La fillette: Oui, mais j'aimerais rester sous le même toit pour m'assurer qu'elle guérisse bel et bien.

Le vieux: Avec plaisir!

Le vieux invita la fillette à entrer et il la conduisit immédiatement à sa petite-fille. Celle-ci était réveillée et elle attendait, assise.

La femme: Bonjour, grand-père. Bonjour mademoiselle.

La fillette: Tu es capable de te déplacer?

La femme: Oui.

La fillette: Alors suit-moi.

La fillette sortit de la pièce, suivie de près par la femme. Elles sortirent ensuite de la maison et disparurent dans la forêt.

Kagome: Elle est vraiment trop mignone!

Sango: C'est vrai!

Miroku: C'est vrai qu'elle est anormalement jeune pour parler ainsi.

Inuyasha: Elle n'est pas humaine. Tu n'as toujourss pas senti de fragments, Kagome?

Kagome: Non, pas encore.

Miroku: Tu as raison Inuyasha. C'est très faible, mais je sens aussi qu'elle n'est pas humaine.

Shippo: Moi je n'ai rien senti de particulier.

Le vieux: C'est très probable car depuis la première fois qu'elle a été vue, elle a cinq ans.

Au coucher du soleil, la fillette revint des bois avec la jeune femme, cependant celle-ci était cachée sous une cape qui la recouvrait entièrement.

Le vieux: Vous avez pu la soigner?

La fillette: Oui, mais puisque sa peau a été très endommagée, aucune lumière ne doit l'atteindre jusqu'au lever du soleil. Sinon elle retrouvera sa maladie. Vous devez l'enfermer dans une pièce qui je garderai pendant toute la nuit.

Le vieux: À vos ordres!

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison et la jeune femme fut enfermée dans sa chambre. La fillette s'assit devant la porte et s'accota dessus. Inuyasha et les autres se trouvaient dans la même pièce que la fillette et le silence régnait depuis qu'ils y étaient. La fillette avait fermé les yeux, mais tout indiquait qu'elle ne dormait pas.

Inuyasha: Qui es-tu?

La fillette: Enfin quelqu'un qui me tutoie même après avoir su ce que je faisais.

Inuyasha: Ouais, mais qui es-tu?

Saryku: Mon nom est Saryku.

Sango: Tu ne restes pas avec tes parents?

Saryku: Non. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment de mère. Cependant, vous connaissez très bien mon père, étant les derniers à l'avoir vu.

Miroku: C'est impossible...

Saryku: Pourtant c'est vrai, moine.

Kagome: Mais...

Sango: C'est...

Shippo: Incroyable!

Inuyasha: Quoi? C'est qui ton père?

Saryku: Mon père est Naraku.

Inuyasha: C'est impossible!

Saryku: Es-tu toujours aussi lent à comprendre les choses, demi-démon?

Kagome: C'est dans son habitude, en effet.

Shippo: Il comprend encore moins vite que moi!

Inuyasha: --' Est-ce que tout le monde s'est mis contre moi?

Miroku: Comment es-tu née, si nous sommes les derniers à avoir vu Naraku?

Saryku: Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais il avait perdu un bras pendant le combat.

Sango: Alors tu es née du bras arraché de Naraku?

Shippo: Comment est-ce possible? Naraku et toutes ses autres réincarnations sont méchants et toi tu aides tout le monde.

Saryku: Le sang de l'un d'entre vous est tombé sur le bras. J'ignore exactement ce qui s'est passé pendant le combat, mais l'un d'entre vous a été blessé après que Naraku ait perdu son bras.

Kagome: Il est vrai que j'ai reçu une lame dans le bras...

Saryku: Alors c'est presque comme si tu étais ma mère, prêtresse.

Shippo: Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas été attaquée par des démons pendant tes voyages?

Saryku: Je sais me battre et je ne suis pas obligée de garder cette forme enfantine.

Les autres: _Ne comprennent pas._

Saryku: Laissez-moi vous montrer...

Elle fit un signe avec ses mains et se concentra. Elle se mit alors à grandir et à vieillir en apparence. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle semblait sensiblement plus jeune qu'eux.

Les autres: _Éberlués._

Saryku: C'est pratique lorsque je dois passer incognito quelque part.

Sango: Pourquoi garder une apparence de cinq ans?

Saryku: Parce que les gens ont plutôt tendance à ne pas croire les enfants et ils sont plus impressionés. En puis je préfère être une enfant, ça m'évite bien des problèmes. _En fixant Miroku._

Saryku reprit sa forme d'enfant de cinq ans.

Sango: _Pensive._ C'est vrai que ça doit éviter beaucoup de problèmes de ce genre...

Quelques heures passèrent. Le groupe entier d'Inuyasha dormait profondément, tandis que Saryku ne dormait que d'un oeil. Le vieux vint alors dans la pièce. Croyant tout le monde endormi, il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de la chambre de sa petite-fille. alors qu'il tendait la main pour ouvrir la porte, il fut arrêté par une lance sur sa gorge. Il baissa les yeux et vit Saryku qui le fixait d'un air désaprobateur.

Saryku: Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que votre petite-fille guérisse, n'est-ce pas?

Le vieux: Ce n'est pas que je doute de vos abiletés, mademoiselle, mais j'aimerais m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Saryku: Rien n'est entré ou sortit de cette chambre et je peux vous assurer qu'elle est là-dedans en train de dormir. C'est d'ailleurs ce que vous devriez être en train de faire, monsieur.

Le vieux: Je veux juste la voir.

Saryku: Inutile d'insister. Vous m'avez demandé de la soigner, il est hors de questions que je vous laisse la voir au prix de sa santé.

Le vieux: Laissez-moi la voir!

Saryku: Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force pour vous éloigner de cette porte.

Le vieux: Qu'est-ce qu'une fillette de cinq ans peut faire contre moi, hein? Laisse-moi entrer, sinon c'ect moi qui utiliserai la force.

Tout ce boucan avait fini par réveiller Inuyasha et son groupe.

Kagome: Que se passe-t-il?

Le vieux: La gamine refuse de me laisser voir ma petite-fille. Ordonnez-lui de me laisser entrer sinon ça ne sera pas joli à voir.

Inuyasha: Saryku a raison de ne pas vous laisser entrer. Il me semblait que vous vouliez soigner votre petite-fille plus que tout.

Saryku: Inutile d'essayer de le raisonner. Il est sous l'emprise d'un démon.

Kagome: Il y a un fragment derrière son cou!

Saryku: Un fragment du Shikon no tama? Alors c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas senti plus tôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Le vieux: Laisse-moi entrer, gamine!

Saryku: Prêtresse, tu as dit que le fragment était derrière son cou, pas vrai?

Kagome: C'est à moi qu'elle parle? Euh... Oui.

Saryku: Bien.

La fillette poussa le vieux qui atterit lourdement au sol. Il se redressa rapidement mais il se rendit compte que Saryku n'était plus devant la porte.

Saryku: _Qui avait bougé très rapidement derrière le vieux lors de sa chute._ Qui t'a donné ce fragment? _Rentre deux doigts dans la peau derrière le cou du vieux._

Le vieux: _Qui a perdu totalement l'esprit._ ...

Saryku retira brusquement le fragment et l'homme tomba inconscient par terre. Saryku se dirigea ensuite vers l'extérieur et elle s'arrêta avant de sortir.

Saryku: Veuillez surveiller la porte un moment, je vous prie.

Elle sortit. À l'extérieur, un essaim de Saimyochos arriva. La fillette lança le fragment parmi eux et l'un d'entre eux l'attrapa.

Saryku: Si c'est un avertissement que mon père m'envoie, sachez qu'il devra venir me dire son message lui-même pour que j'obéisse. Dîtes-lui également de ne plus faire de trucs du genre.

Les Saimyochos s'en allèrent et comme ils partaient, le groupe d'Inuyasha vint dehors et vit les abeilles.

Inuyasha: Alors tu es avec eux!

Saryku: Calme-toi, demi-démon. Leur présence m'est aussi insupportable qu'elle l'est pour vous tous. Mais je n'ai aucune raison pour les tuer ou encore les pourchasser, pour le moment. Je les ai également chargés d'un message pour mon père, un avertissement pour qu'il ne recommence pas.

Sango: Alors c'était Naraku qui était derrière ça?

Saryku: Oui.

Une voix: Et vous n'avez pas finis.

Ils regardèrent dans la direction d'où provenait la voix et ils virent tous les étrangers prêts à se battre. Ils avaient un regard étrangement vide, mais pourtant ils semblaient vouloir se battre.

L'un des étrangers: L'amusement ne fait que commencer.

Miroku: Ils ne sont pas humains.

Saryku: Non, ils sont des spectres. Apparement mon père a trouvé une nouvelle technique qui lui permmet d'envoyer des spectres faire son sal boulot.

Inuyasha: _En dégainant Tetsusaiga._ Alors s'ils ne sont pas humains ou encore du bon côté, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas les décimer!

Inuyasha fit alors un Wind Scar et détruisit une grande quantité de spectres. Cependant d'autres sortirent de la terre pour remplacer ceux qui avaient été détruits.

Inuyasha: Qu'est-ce qu...?

Saryku: Imbécile! Ils ne sont pas vivants! Plus tu en détruiras, plus il y en aura.

Kagome: Alors comment peut-on les arrêter?

Saryku: Hélas, on ne peut pas les arrêter ou les faire partir. Il faut les retenir avec une barrière jusqu'au lever du soleil où ils disparaîtront tous. Moine, connais-tu un moyen pour lever une barrière autour de cette maison?

Miroku: Il faudrait vraiment que nous lui disions nos noms, ça devient agaçant de se faire appeler ainsi! Oui, mais je ne peux pas la faire seul.

Saryku: Je peux t'aider et je suis certaine que la prêtresse aussi.

Kagome: ' Pourquoi n'arrête-t-elle pas de m'appeler prêtresse? Bien sûr!

Miroku, Kagome et Saryku préparèrent une barrière pendant qu'Inuyasha et Sango prenaient soin que les spectres ne s'approchent pas trop. Lorsque la barrière fit effet, ils restèrent là sans bouger. Miroku, Kagome et Saryku restaient assis à se concentrer pour garder la barrière, alors que Sango et Inuyasha se reposaient.

Inuyasha: Dis-moi, Saryku, que peuvent-ils nous faire puisqu'ils sont des fantômes?

Saryku: Ils ne sont pas des fantômes.

Inuyasha: On voit à travers, alros ils sont forcément des fantômes.

Saryku: Spectre et fantôme n'est pas la même chose. Les fantômes ne peuvent certe pas faire grand chose lorsqu'ils n'ont pas d'objets sous la main, mais les spectres... c'est une autre histoire.

Kagome: Je suis d'accord avec Inuyasha. Que peuvent-ils nous faire?

Saryku: Vous n'aimeriez pas savoir.

Inuyasha: Nous te le demandons, c'Est donc que nous voulons savoir.

Saryku: C'est... quelque chose d'encore plus horrible que la mort... encore bien pire que la torture... pire que de voir mourir ceux qui nous entour sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit...

Sango: _Ton doux et un peu angoissé._ Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Saryku: Regardez. _Pointe un chien qui se dirige inconsciement vers le regroupement de spectres._ Regardez bien ce qui va lui arriver.  
L'un des spectres remarqua le chien et passa un bras à travers celui-ci. Lorsque le spectre retira son bras, il retira en même temps quelque chose ayant la forme du chien et il l'amena dans son groupe. Le corps inerte du chien leur indiqua qu'il était mort à présent. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango et Shippo regardaient, horrifiés, le triste spectacle qui se passait devant eux. Saryku avait détourné le regard.

Shippo: Qu'est-il arrivé au chien?

Saryku: Son être spirituel a été enlevé de son corps et dévoré par les spectres. Tous les êtres vivants qui entrent en contact direct avec un spectre meurt, sauf s'il résiste jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Kagome: Mais c'est affreux!

Inuyasha: Une autre raison pour tuer Naraku. Au fait, Saryku, nous devrions peut-être te dire nos noms. C'est assez énervant la manière dont tu nous appelles.

Ils se présentèrent donc. Puis le soleil vint enfin à se lever et les spectres disparurent. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Kirara était encore en train de garder la porte et le vieux était endormi.

Saryku: _Secoue un peu le vieux._ C'est le matin, papy. Votre petite-fille devrait être guérie.

Le vieux: _Se réveille aussitôt._ Vous en êtes certaine?

Saryku: Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. _Fait signe au vieux d'ouvrir la porte._

Le vieux s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte doucement. Dans la pièce, la jeune femme était encore endormie, recouverte entièrement par sa couverture.

Le vieux: Madori, tu vas bien?

Madori: _Se réveille et se lève en gardant la couverture sur elle._ C'est déjà le matin?

Saryku: Tu peux te montrer, maintenant.

Madori: Très bien.

Elle laissa donc tomber la couverture et ils furent tous surpris par sa beauté. Le vieux pleurait de joie.

Le vieux: _Regardant Saryku avec un regard plein de gratitude._ Comment pourrai-je jamais vous remarcier?

Saryku: Je ne fais que mon travail, papy. Rien de ce que tu possèdes ne m'intéresse.

Le groupe d'Inuyasha: Elle fait tout ça gratuitement! Comment fait-elle pour vivre?

Saryku: Je vais maintenant partir. Au revoir.

Elle s'en alla. Un peu plus loin du village, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

Kagome: SARYKU! ATTEND!

Saryku: _S'arrête et se retourne._ Kagome?

Le groupe d'Inuyasha eurent vite fait de la rattraper.

Kagome: Tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que nous allions avec toi?

Saryku: _Surprise. _Non, vous pouvez m'accompagner si vous y tenez.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils étaient sur la route depuis quelques heures et personne n'avait parlé. Inuyasha s'approcha finalement de Saryku.  
Inuyasha: Pourquoi as-tu laissé partir ces stupides bestioles, déjà?  
Saryku: Pour qu'ils communiquent un avertissement à Naraku.  
Kagome: Tu le connais?  
Saryku: Pourquoi cette question? Bien sûr que je le connais! Je suis née de son bras!  
Kagome: Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Lui as-tu déjà parlé face à face?  
Saryku: Pas vraiment... Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il ressemble non-plus. Pourriez-vous me parler de lui?  
Ils lui dirent ce qu'ils savaient: ses réincarnations, son arrogance, sa tendance à disparaître, la raison pour laquelle chacun d'eux lui en veut... Ils terminèrent au coucher du soleil et ils se préparèrent à passer la nuit.  
Saryku: Alors il est vraiment aussi mauvais que j'ai entendu dire...  
Kagome: Elle est si mignone! Alors tu n'as jamais rencontré Naraku en personne ou l'une de ses réincarnations?  
Saryku: Non. Après que vous soyez sortis de la grotte, le bras coupé de mon père a commencé à changer en absorbant le sang ton sang, Kagome. Après quelques jours, j'étais née. J'ai développé mes pouvoirs dans la même grotte. Après un an, j'ai décidé de sortir et d'aider les gens.  
Inuyasha: Dit, tu ne pourrais pas vieillir un peu quand il n'y a que nous? Ça fait bizarre de parler comme ça à une enfant.  
Shippo: Inu...  
Saryku: _L'interrompant._ Si ça vous gêne, je peux bien...  
Elle refait le signe avec ses mains et se concentre. Elle grandit et vieillit jusqu'à être à peine plus jeune qu'eux.  
Saryku: C'est mieux, comme ça?  
Inuyasha: Ouais...  
Miroku: ...  
Sango: _Frappe Miroku._ N'y pense même pas.  
Miroku: ' Mais pour qui me prends-tu?  
Inuyasha: Pour toi, justement.  
Sango: Exactement, alors garde tes mains baladeuses pour toi.  
Saryku: _Après un moment._ Il y a une source chaude, pas très loin d'ici.  
Kagome: C'est vrai? Ça fait un sacré bout de temps depuis la dernière fois où nous avons pris un bain!  
Sango: Allons-y! _Regard meurtrier à Inuyasha et Miroku._ Vous savez ce que vous ne devez PAS faire...  
Inuyasha: Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? _Pointe Miroku._ C'est lui le pervers.  
Miroku: ' Qui? Moi?  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango et Shippo: Oui, TOI!  
Les trois filles s'éloignèrent et allèrent à la source chaude. Elles se dés-habillèrent et entrèrent dans l'eau. Après quelques instants, un buisson se mit à bouger.  
Sango: Je parie que c'est ce pervers de moine qui est venu nous espionner!  
Saryku: Je vais m'en occuper, laisse. _Lance une petite roche dans le buisson. Elles entendirent la roche frapper quelque chose._ Voilà, je m'en suis occupée!  
Kagome: Je me demande ce que c'était.  
Saryku: Ce n'était pas Miroku.  
Sango et Kagome: _N'y comprennent plus rien._  
Saryku: C'était un homme mort.  
Sango et Kagome: Mort?  
Kagome: Probablement contrôlé par Kagura.  
Sango: Alors sortons et prévenons les garçons. Tu as senti un fragment?  
Kagome: Non, pas depuis bien des années.  
Les trois filles sortirent, remirent leurs vêtements. Elles allèrent dire tout à Inuyasha et Miroku.  
Inuyasha: _Sautant sur ses pieds._ Alors il a finalement décidé de se manifester, hein?  
Kagome: Pas vraiment. Il ne s'agit que de Kagura, je n'ai pas senti d'autres joyaux du Shikon no tama.  
Saryku: Alors cette Kagura serait en quelque sorte ma soeur, hein?  
Shippo: Oui, mais elle n'est pas comme toi.  
Saryku: C'est certain, j'ai du sang humain. Alors, nous allons après elle?  
Inuyasha: Oui. C'est notre seule piste jusqu'à présent vers Naraku. Allons-y.  
Shippo: En pleine nuit?  
Saryku: Ne t'en fait pas, Shippo. Tout ira bien. Partons.  
Ils allèrent d'abord à l'endroit où Saryku avait lancé la pierre. Ils virent un homme baignant dans une marre de sang.  
Inuyasha: Aucun doute, il s'agit de Kagura.  
Shippo: _Qui examine le visage de l'homme._ Euh... Saryku?  
Saryku: Hmmm?  
Shippo: _Montrant un trou dans le front de l'homme._ Je crois que c'est là que ta pierre est allée.  
Saryku: _Un peu embarrassée._ ' Oups. Je crois avoir lancé un peu fort.  
Kagome: Alors, Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Elle était près d'ici mais elle est partie très vite. Elle a sans doute été surprise par la pierre.  
Saryku: Alors, que faisons-nous?  
Miroku: Le mieux serait de restourner au campement pour la nuit. Nous reprendrons le trajet demain. C'est, je crois, la meilleure solution.  
Sango: Il a raison, nous ne trouverons personne cette nuit.  
Ils retournèrent au campement et s'endormirent. Dans les arbres, à une certaine distance de là, Kagura regardait le groupe s'endormir.  
Kagura: Cette Saryku... Elle dit être la fille de Naraku. Pourtant elle agit totallement différemment de lui et des autres réincarnations. Je me demande si Naraku sait qui elle est, ou encore s'il est au courant de son existance...  
Un Saimyochos arriva et resta planté près d'elle pendant un moment avant de s'en aller.  
Kagura: J'aurais dû me douter qu'il me demanderait ça. Il peut être tellement prévisible. Il semble qu'il la connaisse, après tout...  
Elle regarda encore le groupe endormit pendant un long moment, repassant sa mission dans sa tête. Elle le ferait lorsque le groupe passerait la nuit dans un village. Jusque là, elle devra rester à une bonne distance d'eux pour ne pas se faire repérer...


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, à l'aube, ils reprirent la route. Ils restaient sur leurs gardes, se doutant que Kagura les observait. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un village, au crépuscule, et y allèrent après que Saryku ait reprit son apparence d'enfant. Un homme offrit de les héberger et c'est donc là qu'ils restèrent. Après quelques heures, alors que le soleil était couché, Saryku sortit.  
Saryku: _Sur le pas de la porte._ Je vais prendre l'air.  
Kagome: Ne soit pas trop longtemps.  
Saryku: Ne t'en fait pas, je sais me défendre.  
Sur ce, elle sortit. Elle déambula un peu dans le village. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle décida de retourner avec les autres. Cependant, avant même qu'elle se soit retournée, quelqu'un l'assoma d'un coup de bâtonsur la tête. Du côté d'Inuyasha et son groupe...  
Kagome: Ça fait un bon moment qu'elle est partie. Il faudrait peut-être aller la chercher.  
Inuyasha: Du calme, Kagome. C'est pas comme si elle était sans défense. Elle va bientôt revenir, t'en fait pas!  
Shippo: Inuyasha a raison, Saryku est capable de prendre soin d'elle.  
Kagome: J'espère que vous avez raison...  
Ils s'endormirent et la nuit passa. Le lendemain, ils furent tous surpris de ne pas voir Saryku avec eux. Ils commencèrent alors à s'inquiéter.  
Kagome: _Devenant hystérique._ Vous voyez bien qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose!  
Inuyasha: Partons, nous avons peut-être encore une chance de la rattraper. Toujours rien, Kagome?  
Kagome: Non, je ne sens pas de fragments du Shikon no tama.  
Ils sortirent et inuyasha se mit à traquer l'odeur de Saryku. Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté du village et Inuyasha fit une grimace de dégoût.  
Kagome: Que se passe-t-il, Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Elle a été enlevée hier soir, et pas par n'importe qui. C'est une des réincarnations de Naraku.  
Miroku: Ça doit être Kagura, elle n'était pas très loin.  
Sango: Alors ça veut dire que c'est Naraku qui lui a demandé.  
Kagome: Tu peux continuer à suivre l'odeur, Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Oui. Allons-y.  
Ils se mirent en route. Du côté de Kagura et Saryku, ce n'était pas la grande joie. Kagura avait essayé sans succès de transporter la fillette sur sa plume. Depuis, Saryku s'était réveillée et elle dût suivre Kagura à pied.  
Saryku: T'es Kagura, pas vrai?  
Kagura: En quoi cela peut-il te déranger?  
Saryku: Dans le simple fait que tu n'es pas très gentille, pour ma grande soeur.  
Kagura: Je ne suis pas ta soeur.  
Saryku: Mais tu es née de Naraku, comme moi.  
Kagura: Je suis sa réincarnation, ce n'est pas la même chose. Et puis Naraku n'a rien d'un père, croit-moi.  
Saryku: Où m'emmenes-tu?  
Kagura: Naraku veut te voir.  
Saryku: Tu es au courant que je pourrais m'enfuir n'importe quand, hein?  
Kagura: Tu pourrais, en effet, mais tu ne le feras pas.  
Saryku: Pourquoi?  
Kagura: C'est à toi de me la dire.  
Saryku: --'  
Inuyasha et compagnie suivaient les traces de Kagura. Ils avançaient rapidement, mais le soleil descendait vite. Le crépuscule allaitbientôt tomber, et ils n'avaient toujours pas rattrapé Saryku et Kagura. Sur la route, ils rencontrèrent un groupe de jeunes gens.  
Kagome: Excusez-moi, auriez-vous vu une fillette bizarre passer?  
L'un des jeunes: Une gamine avec des cheveux verts et des yeux violets?  
Kagome: _Acquiesse d'un signe de tête._  
Le jeune: Oui, elle est passée il y a environ deux heures avec une jeune femme aux yeux rouges et avec des plumes dans les cheveux.  
Inuyasha: Alors elle est vraiment avec Kagura. Dépâchons-nous!  
Ils repartirent. Après plusieurs minutes, Kagome s'arrêta.  
Sango: Que se passe-t-il, Kagome?  
Kagome: Je sens un énorme fragment du Shikon no tama.  
Inuyasha: Naraku?  
Kagome: Définitivement!  
Inuyasha: Alors il faut accélérer, il peut déjà être trop tard. Ils se mirent à courir. Ils longeaient la forêt depuis un bon moment et soudain, la forêt s'arrêta et ils purent voir un château. Ils entrèrent et attendirent. Il n'y avait personne. Ils fouillèrent le château de fond en comblemais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Soudain il y eut une rafale de vent. Ils se retournèrent et virent Kagura et Saryku.Kagura: _À Saryku._ Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, alors ne le déçoit pas.  
Saryku: Oui.  
Kagome: _Soulagée._ Saryku!  
Inuyasha: Oo' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?  
Kagura s'en alla sur sa plume, laissant Saryku seula. Celle-ci avait baissé la têtecomme si elle voulait ravaler sa culpabilité. Saryku avait reprit son apparence de jeune fille.  
Shippo: Ça va, Saryku?  
Saryku leva alors son bâton et fonça sur Inuyasha pour l'attaquer. Celui-ci dégaina Tetsusaiga à temps pour bloquer le coup. Cependant l'attaque de Saryku avait été très puissante et Inuyasha alla voler sur un mur qu'il détruisiten le percutant. Saryku alla ensuite attaquer Sango qui vola vers un mur mais fut rattrapée par Kirara qui percutta le mur à sa place.  
Miroku: Elle est trop puissante, je n'ai pas le choix de...  
Inuyasha: _L'interrompant._ Non, Miroku!  
Miroku, Kagome et Shippo se tournèrent vers Inuyasha qui s'était relevé (Sango et Kirara sont dans les vapes). Saryku avait stoppé son assaut destiné à Miroku et elle regardait Inuyasha du coin de l'oeil.  
Kagome: Ça va, Inuyasha?  
Saryku: Alros tu n'en as pas eu assez?  
Inuyasha: Il en faut plus que ça pour me mettre au tapis. De toute façon, aucun de nous ne veut combattre, même pas toi.  
Saryku: Cesse de dire des imbécilités, demi-démon!  
Inuyasha: Tu ne te rends donc pas compte?  
Inuaysha s'approcha lentement de Saryku. Elle se prépara à esquiver, apréhendant une attaque, mais Inuyasha avait rangé son Tetsusaiga. Il s'arrêta près d'elle et leva une main avec laquelle il frôla la joue de la jeune fille. Elle regarda alors le doigt d'Inuyasha et y vit une goutte d'eau. Elle s'apperçut qu'il avait remarqué les deux lignes humides qui barraient ses joues. Le reste du groupe comprit et ils lui firent un sourire qui semblait dire: "Nous comprenons, maintenant. N'aie pas peur, nous sommes là." D'autres larmes affluèrent aux yeux de Saryku et elle fondit en sanglots en tombant dans les bras d'Inuaysha. Le pauvre, ne sachant comment réagir, se mit à rougir. Puis il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: il serra la jeune fille ddans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Soudain, Kagura décida d'attaquer. Elle envoya des lames de vent vers Inuyasha et Saryku. Le demi-démon serra la jeune fille et sauta en la tenant pour éviter l'attaque.  
Kagura: J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne suivrais pas les ordres de Naraku.  
Saryku: C'est contre mes principes, je ne peux pas. Pas eux, pas mes amis qui m'ont aidée.  
Kagura: Tu n'aurais pas dû...  
Saryku ressentit une douleur effroyable au coeur. Elle agrippa le kimono d'Inuyasha.  
Saryku: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Un mouvement attira l'attention du groupe. La douleur de Saryku cessa et elle pu regarder aussi. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.  
Inuyasha: Naraku!  
Naraku: Hé hé! Ça faisait un bon moment que nous ne nous étions pas vus, Inuyasha. Cette fois-ci tu n'auras pas la même chance qu'à notre dernière rencontre. Car cette fois, elle est hors de mon corps! _Pointe Saryku._  
Le groupe: _N'y comprennent rien._  
Saryku: _Ne comprends pas. _Moi?


	6. Sumimasen

_**Désolée, tout le monde. Je ne compte pas continuer cette fic. Si vous êtes intéressés à continuer, envoyez-moi juste un message privé ou un e-mail, ce qui peut être fait à partir de mon profile.**_


End file.
